First Nightmare
by 6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E
Summary: What if Glen Lantz had a sister? What would happen if Freddy was after her too? Join Cassidy through her experience of A Nightmare on ElmStreet.   Original 1984 version including characters from 2010
1. 01 Death Of A Friend

_**One, two, Freddy's coming for you.**__ My eyes snapped open and I shot up into a sitting position my gaze locking on the familiar boiler room in front of me. "Oh great," I muttered quietly, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" __**Three, four, better lock your door. **_

_The covers were thrown off me by a harsh wind making me let out a yelp. __**Five, six, grab your crucifix.**__ Almost out of my control my legs slipped off the bed, my bare feet hitting the cold metal ridge flooring. __**Seven, eight, better stay up late.**__ The cold of the floor was a great contrast to the scorching heat from the open furnace in front of me. __**Nine, ten...**__SCREECH! __**Never sleep again.**_

_That dark chuckle sounded from behind me making me spin around and lock my gaze on that familiar form. Once again he dragged his knife glove across one of the many pipes, SCREECH. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," I begged myself quietly before my eyes locked on the furnace again before I threw my hand out and into the fire. A scream escaped my lips at the pain before..._

I shot up in bed again and my eyes snapped to the alarm clock, 6:45. With a small groan I turned the alarm off so that it wouldn't go off in fifteen minutes before I slipped out of bed and headed into my bathroom. It wasn't a surprise to me when I saw the dark circles under my eyes, but I still let out a small groan at the sight.

Glancing down at my hand I grimaced at the glistening skin that had been burnt before I turned the cold water on and held my hand under it. I let out a small groan as the pain shot up my arm but I clenched my jaw and glared into the mirror. "You up yet?" a deep voice called as my bedroom door opened to reveal my older brother, Glen who made his way over to my bathroom. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I nodded slightly before grabbing a bandage from the cupboard and wrapping it around my hand.

"What happened?" Glen asked curiously.

"Forget it," I told him irritably before I turned to him and forced a smile, "It's nothing, honestly." And with that I pushed him out of my bathroom so that I could get dressed.

"She's been having nightmares," Glen explained to his girlfriend Nancy as I sat in silence in the back of his Cherry-red Cadillac convertible next to Nancy's friend Tina.

"Did she say what they were about? Cause I had a nightmare last night too." Tina asked curiously as I ran a hand through my hair tiredly. The car pulled to a stop in one of the parking spaces and I hopped out easily before freezing on the spot.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," My head snapped around to the kids playing jump rope, "Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gotta stay up late. Nine, ten..."

"Never sleep again," I finished quietly.

"That's what it reminded me of," Tina commented as she put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped slightly and looked at the older girl. "Worst nightmare I ever had. You wouldn't believe it."

"Matter of fact, I had a bad dream last night myself..." Nancy told us as she held Glen's hand. "You okay Cassie?"

"I'm fine," I replied with a strained smile.

"Well, I had a hard-on this morning when I woke up," Rod Lane walked over to us, "Had your name all over it baby girl." His arm draped over my shoulders and I shot him a withering glare making him remove it from me.

"I'd love for you to stop hitting on my little sister, Rod," Glen commented making the other boy grin widely and shrug.

"Seven letters in my name Rod," I turned to him simply as he smirked down at me, "There couldn't possibly be room on _that_ for my name."

"Ouch baby girl," he put a hand to his heart and gave me a fake hurt look as I rolled my eyes and walked away from the group, heading away from the chilling children's song.

"Dean, hold up!" I called to my best friend as he jogged up the steps and into the building. The tall, well built, blond jock turned to me and grinned tiredly.

"How you doing, honey?" he asked curiously as I caught up to him, letting him drape his arm around my shoulders.

"I have to show you something," I replied simply before nodding for him to follow me.

We headed into his homeroom so we could talk in private, "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously as we sat at the back of the room, I unwrapped my hand and showed it to him. "What the hell?"

"I had another dream last night," I informed him, "I woke myself up by putting my hand in the furnace and my hand was messed up when I woke up." He gave me his usual look as I bit my lip, "Dean, you know I'm telling the truth, you said you see him too..."

"Cassie, just..." he started.

"Please Dean," I begged him, "Tell me what's going on? Why won't he leave me alone?" He gave me a sad look and opened his mouth to tell me something, only Glen and Rod walked into the room and Dean looked towards them.

"Hey Dean," Glen greeted happily as he took the seat on the other side of me, "You flirting with my baby sister again?"

"For God's sake," I groaned before getting up, I glanced at Dean, "Meet me at the Diner tonight?"

"Sure," he nodded before I turned and walked out of the room, heading to my freshman one instead.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as I headed down the stairs, turning my head I shrugged my jacket on.

"Meeting some friends at the Diner," I replied simply before heading out of the front door, grabbing my skateboard on the way out. My headphones went in and my hood was pulled up against the cold wind before I skated my way to the Diner.

My eyes scanned around at the people in the Diner as I walked in, Alice Johnson was sat behind the counter looking as board as usual but she looked up and smiled as I entered. "Hey Cassie, you can sit anywhere you want," she offered simply.

"I'm meeting Dean," I replied simply making her smirk slightly.

"He's right over there," she nodded towards the jock making me nod and smile before glancing behind me where her cousin Quentin Smith was sat with Jesse Braun and surprisingly Rod. Turning my head again I headed to a very tired looking Dean.

"Hey," I smiled as I slipped into the seat opposite him, he looked up, his eyes darker than usual. "Are you okay?"

"You wanted me to tell you what's going on," he looked up at me, his voice gruff. "I haven't slept in three days."

"You can't?" I asked quietly.

"I can, I just... don't want to," he replied as I bit at my lip, he reached his hand out to me, knocking over his coffee as he did. The hot liquid splashed onto my legs making me gasp and stand up quickly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," I told him honestly before seeing his hand, "What happened to your hand?" He glanced down at the blood soaked napkin there.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, "I slipped. You should go clean up."

"Yeah," I nodded before getting up, "Just... stay here okay? I'll be right back." With that I walked towards the bathroom and cleaned my jeans off as best I could. Walking back into the main room my jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Dean.

He looked like he was trying to fight off someone who was holding the knife to his throat, "You're not real," he gasped as I ran towards him.

"Dean, Dean stop," I begged him with tears falling down my cheeks, "Dean please. Dean, wake up!"

"You're not real!" he shouted loudly before the knife plunged into his throat, a scream escaped my lips as I watched before arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back.

"Dean!" I cried out, he slumped to the floor, the blood pooling around him. "Dean!" I dropped to my knees, tears flooding from my eyes.

The next few hours were... well I couldn't get my head around anything that happened. I sat in one of the booths on the furthest side of the Diner from where it happened. The police were looking over Dean's body, and others were questioning all the witnesses. "Cassidy?"

I slowly raised my head to see a pale Glen walking towards me with Nancy and Tina, "Oh God," he muttered before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "What happened?"

"He fell asleep," I muttered quietly, too quietly as Glen didn't quite hear me.

"He slit his own throat," Rod told him, still sitting next to me. He hadn't left my side since he pulled me away from Dean's body. My eyes closed as I shook my head harshly, "We all saw it happen."

"Come on," Glen helped me to my feet, "You can stay with us tonight." I nodded slowly and accepted the letterman jacket that was draped around my shoulders as he led me from the Diner.


	2. 02 Two In One Night

"I can't believe your mother let you over," Tina commented to Glen as he dialled the phone, I watched distractedly as I curled up in front of the fire.

"Right, well, she didn't exactly..." Nancy shrugged.

"We have this cousin who lives near the airport," Glen informed her, "and it is okay for us to stay with him, right? So I found this sound effects CD at Liquorice Pizza and..." He stopped and flipped the switch of the CD player, "Hello, Mom?" he pressed play, "Yeah out here in Barry's, Cassie's with me."

A Jet engine sounded from the CD and Glen moved closer to make it louder, "Huh? Yeah, noisy as usual." He laughed, "She's upset obviously," I looked up and shook my head, "She says she's okay though. Yeah, Aunt Eunice is looking after her and says hello." Another Jet screamed on the tape. "Right, right... I'll call you in the morning. Right! Huh? Yeah sure, I huh?..."

He handed the phone to me and I moved closer to the noises, "Hello?" I asked loudly as the Jet screamed again, "I'm fine Mom... I'm obviously upset over it, he was my best friend. I just... I need a distraction and Barry's good with those." The CD went silent and I shot Glen a look. A car engine boomed making me jump and glare.

"What's that?" Mom demanded.

"Some stupid boys are drag racing outside," I replied after a pause. I winced at the sound of screeching breaks and a horrible crash before screaming. "Mom I've gotta go, I think there's been an accident I should phone the ambulance." With that I hung up just in time for the cassette to sound with machine guns and hand grenades.

"You're an ass," I pointed at Glen as he grinned; I let out a small giggle as Tina hugged me.

"You are an amazing liar," she complemented me; "I'll call you as my excuse from now on." I flipped the CD player off and hooked my iPod up to the speakers before playing some Michael Jackson. We all relaxed and I moved back to the fire to curl up again.

"Nice to have a fire," Nancy commented as Tina closed the drapes.

"Turn it up a little," Tina told me making me lean closer and turn the valve slightly, the fire climbed higher over the artificial coal and the others moved closer.

"Maybe we should call Rod and Quentin, have them come over?" Nancy suggested, "They might be jealous."

"Ack," I muttered.

"Rod and I are done," Tina commented making me look at her. "You didn't know?"

"When the hell did you get together in the first place?" I chuckled making her grin.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged, "He's a maniac, we're done."

"He should join the Marines or something," Glen suggested, "They could make something of him. Like a hand grenade." I chuckled slightly.

"You feeling better?" Nancy asked curiously making me glance at her, I grimaced and nodded a little. "And you've forgotten your nightmare." She looked at Tina.

"All day long I've been seeing that guy's face," she replied, "and hearing those f..."

"Fingernails," I finished before looking at her, her eyes widened and Nancy gave us a shocked look too.

"That's amazing," Nancy muttered, "I had a dream last night, about this guy in a dirty red and green sweater." I looked at her and bit at my lip, "He walked into the room I was in, right, right through the wall, like it was smoke or something, and he just stared at me... sort of obscenely. Then he walked out through the wall on the other side. Like he'd just come to check on me."

"What about the fingernails?" Tina questioned.

"He scraped his fingernails along things... actually they were more like..." Nancy paused.

"Knives," I finished for her. "Like he's made them himself. And they make a noise..." the girls looked at me fearfully, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "Scrrreech," I imitated.

"We dreamed about the same creep," Tina commented as I looked at my burnt hand.

"That's impossible," Glen countered making the other two look at him.

"Dean dreamt about him too," I retaliated, "That's why he was so tired, he didn't want to sleep." SCREECH! My head snapped around at the faint sound, I stood up quick and Glen was right beside me.

"What?" Tina asked, scared.

"Nothing..." Glen started.

"There's someone out there..." I replied honestly. A distinct scraping sounds rang out, metal fingernails against the house. My jaw clenched and I gulped slightly. Turning my head I picked up one of the fire pokers and headed to the door, Glen stopped me.

"I'll go," he muttered to me before taking the poker off of me and heading out. "I'm gonna punch your ugly lights out, whoever you are!" He yelled as I stood by the door.

There was no answer but a bush rustled to the side and he spun around and came back inside as if he hadn't heard it. "Just a stupid cat," he commented.

"Then bring back its damn tail," I shoved him back out of the house making him edge towards the bush. SCREECH! He stopped and I slowly walked up to him.

"I don't have a cat," Tina commented and I gulped slightly before taking the poker from Glen and moving forward. As I approached a large figure emerged and darted past me, taking Glen down to the floor, another grabbed me from behind making me let out a yelp.

"And it is number thirty-six, Rod Lane, bringing Lantz down just three yards from the goal with a brilliant tackle," Rod commented as I scowled pulling from the grip of the guy behind me. "And the fans go wild!"

"You're a jackass," I snapped at him before turning to Quentin, "And so are you!"

"You okay?" he asked cautiously, his dirty blond hair falling into his eyes. I shrugged honestly and he gave me a sad smile before draping his arm around my shoulders and leading me back towards the house.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Tina demanded as we reached her and Nancy.

"Well I came to make up with you," Rod replied with a smirk. "Your ma home?"

"Of course," Tina nodded, "Why're you here Quentin?"

"Checking on baby girl here," he replied as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Nancy asked, glancing at Quen's hand. I looked to see a hand rake which he scraped across the wall of the house. SCREECH! I shuddered slightly and burrowed closer to him.

"Intense huh?" Rod asked as he glanced around the four of us. "So what's happening, an orgy or something?"

"Maybe a funeral, you dickhead," Glen snapped making Rod spin around and pull a knife out. My eyes widened and I backed off slightly as flashes off Dean's death flooded into my mind.

"Just a sleepover," Nancy replied, "Tina, Cassie and me, Glen was just leaving." I watched as Rod eyed Glen before flipping his knife closed, I let out a small sigh before curling into Quentin again.

"You see his face?" Rod grinned as he draped his arm around Tina's shoulders. "Your ma ain't home, is she?" He glanced at us, "Me and Tina got stuff to do."

"Rod..." Quentin started but he'd already got himself and Tina halfway to the living room, heading into the darker part of the house.

"We got her mother's bed," he called back, "You four got the rest."

"We should get her out of here..." Nancy started as I pulled out of Quentin's hold. Tina darted towards us looking ruffled.

"You guys are hanging around, right?" she asked panicky. "Don't leave me alone with this lunatic," she giggled but it was fake, "Please?" With that she ran off again and Nancy glanced at me, I shrugged slightly.

"So we'll guard her tonight," Glen commented, glancing at Quentin he glared slightly.

"Come on," I muttered, pulling Quentin into the house behind me, Glen was still glaring but he let it go and sighed before looking at Nancy again and muttering to her.

"Are you okay?" Quentin asked me cautiously as we headed into the living room, huddling in the chair by the fire.

"I guess," I sighed as I cuddled against him, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "He was my best friend..." Quentin looked at me, "One of my best friends. I've known him just as long as I've known you."

He pulled me closer again as we tried to ignore Tina and Rod's moans, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," I muttered quietly as I ducked my face in his neck, he pressed a kiss to the side of my head and I sighed before closing my eyes, drifting off.

I heard a slight scoff as someone walked in to the living room making me crack my eye open to see Glen glaring at the two of us. "You keep your hands of my sister," he grumbled at Quentin who chuckled slightly. "I know you're just like Rod."

"I'm nothing like Rod," Quentin countered quietly, thinking I was asleep, "And I'd never hurt your sister. She means too much to me."

Glen grumbled again before getting blankets from the cupboard, tossing one over us two before curling up on the sofa. I let myself finally drift off properly, I was safe if Quentin and Glen were with me.

_I was walking through that boiler room again, and I walked cautiously through it as I bit at my bottom lip. The furnaces weren't as blazing as usual and that meant he wasn't there... that man. "Cassie...?" a very familiar voice asked painfully making me gasp slightly and run towards the voice._

_There he was, skewered on a hook like in a butcher's shop, "Dean," I whimpered, my gaze trailing the slit on his throat. "Oh Dean."_

"_You need to get out of here," he gasped out as a tear spilled down my cheek, "He's coming back..."_

"_I'm not leaving you," I whimpered slightly._

"_Go back to Quentin," he ordered forcefully, "I don't want you to die too."_

_A scream rang out and I was suddenly stood in Tina's house again, stood by the front door. I could hear Tina screaming for help but that was impossible, this was my dream, not hers. A fist suddenly hammered against the wooden door in front of me. "Open the door! Nancy!" Tina's voice screamed making me back off slightly._

"_She's still awake," a frightening voice chuckled, "Nancy can't hear you."_

_I heard her whimper and lurched forward, throwing the door open only for her to stagger back and disappear, the burnt man smirked at me before disappearing too. The screaming suddenly sounded from the bedroom and I darted for it, throwing the door open to see Tina and the man struggling on the bed, I whimpered at the sight._

"_T-tina!" Rod's voice sounded from far away._

My eyes snapped open, Rod was screaming from next door and Glen groaned from the sofa, grumbling about being polite. "Does he have to be so loud?" Quentin smirked as I shot up from him.

"You mother fucker!" Rod suddenly yelled and I turned to run, only for Glen to grab my arm, "I'll kill you for that!"

Wrenching my arm from his grip I ran for Tina's mom's room, grabbing the door to try get in. It was locked. "Rod?" I screamed as tears streamed from my eyes, "Tina!" I was joined by Nancy, Glen and Quentin all of whom were confused as hell.

There was a sudden silence and Quentin pulled me back as Glen moved to the door, "Rod, you better not hurt her..." he demanded in a cracked voice.

A sudden laughing and sobbing erupted and the sound of breaking glass, at the sound Quentin passed me to Nancy and the two boys smashed the door in. I rushed past the two only to slip and land hard on the floor, whatever I'd slipped on was sticky and wet. "Oh my god," I choked out as I caught on to what it was.

The light was flipped on and I whimpered at the sight around me. There was blood everywhere, up the walls, over the clawed ceiling, soaking the bed and pooling on the floor where I had fallen. "Oh shit..." Quentin commented as I pushed myself off the floor and walked slowly to Tina's body. She was unmistakably dead.

"I... I'm gonna call the cops..." Glen commented before running from the room, Nancy followed quickly as my gaze stayed locked on Tina. A lone tear tracked down my cheek and a hand landed on my shoulder making me jump slightly.

"Come on," Quentin muttered, leading me out of the room and out of the house where we waited for the police.

Later that night/ early in the morning, I sat huddled in the centre of my bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I could hear mom and Glen talking outside my bedroom, but not all of the words sank in. "...best friend..." I heard from Glen.

"...two of them in one night..." mom's voice broke through. "...poor baby, must be traumatised." Tears tracked down my cheeks as the images raced through my mind. _Dean lying in a pool of his own blood and Tina lying on the ragged bed, also in her own blood._


	3. 03 Don't Let Me Fall Asleep

The next day, after a row with mom, I grabbed my skateboard and headed to school. Ignoring all the sympathetic looks I was receiving from everyone as I did. I was surprised when I noticed Nancy walking ahead of me making me pick up the pace and pull to a stop next to her. "Hey," I greeted quietly making her smile distractedly.

Suddenly bloodied hands shot out to grab at our arms and we were pulled behind some bushes my jaw dropping at the sight of Rod. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he tried to calm us down. I glanced over my shoulder at more students who were passing but I looked back at him.

"Your old man thinks I did it, don't he?" he asked Nancy as I watched.

"He doesn't know you," she replied, "Couldn't you change?"

"The cops were all over my house," he replied, "They'll kill me for sure."

"Nobody's gonna kill you," I countered as he ran a hand down his face.

"I never touched her," he begged us to believe him.

"You were screaming like crazy," Nancy replied as an observation.

"Someone else was there," he muttered, locking eyes with me as I nodded, I believed him.

"The door was locked from your side," Nancy countered and he grabbed for her, I pulled her out of the way and his hands clamped on me instead.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of fucking fruitcake or something, I'm warning you," he snapped.

"Morning Mr Lane," a voice suddenly greeted coolly. We spun around to see Lt Thompson, Nancy's dad. He had his gun levelled right at Rod's head only Rod pulled me in front of him making me yelp slightly.

"Rod let me go," I bit out in a shaky voice.

"Just step away from her, like your ass depended on it," Thompson snapped. "I'm warning you."

With that Rod pulled me backwards with him before he tossed me to the side and ran off. Nancy's dad aimed his gun but Nancy was suddenly in front of him. "No!" she begged quickly.

"Are you crazy?" he snapped at her before running after Rod. I was still on the ground watching in utter shock.

I watched as Rod was tackled by four police men, he was screaming by the time he was in the squad car. "I didn't do it!" he yelled towards us, "I didn't kill her!"

"I know," I muttered quietly as Nancy argued with her dad. Pushing myself off the floor I picked up my skateboard and headed off to school.

I sat in AP English later on, slumped in the seat next to Quentin as Nancy sat with Glen. The teacher was talking about Shakespeare and I was trying my best to listen. The empty desk next to me and the two on the row in front of us just worked as a horrible reminder of the day before.

I turned my head again and locked my sad gaze on the empty seat to my side as I thought about Dean again. On the other side of it Jesse looked up at me and gave me a sad smile which I returned before turning back to the front. In front of me Nancy shot upright screaming, arm raised to ward off someone who wasn't there.

I shot up from my seat and rounded to hers, kneeling in front of her, "Nancy, it's okay, it's okay," I soothed her as she looked around with panicked eyes. "You're awake now." She sighed before grabbing her books.

"I'll call your mother," the teacher suggested.

"No, no really I'm fine," Nancy objected, "I'll go straight home. I'm okay." With that she was out of the room and I turned to Glen who looked worried before glancing at Quentin whose eyes were wide.

"Okay, calm down everyone," the teacher started but I stood up and grabbed my bag heading out of the room after Nancy, I could hear footsteps behind me and I turned to see Quentin following quickly.

We caught up to her at the police station where she was arguing with her dad again, "No, I know, thanks to your own testimony, that he was locked in a room with a girl who went in alive and came out in a rubber bag." Her dad snapped.

"Please dad," she begged him as she caught sight of us, we walked over and her dad sighed.

"Make it quick," he told us simply.

"What happened?" Nancy asked simply once we were alone with Rod.

"I told you," he replied reluctantly, "It was dark, but I'm sure there was someone else IN there, under the covers with her."

"How could somebody get under the covers with you guys, without you knowing it?" Quentin asked simply.

"How the fuck do I know?" Rod snapped, "I don't expect you to believe me." The other two shared a look but I stepped forward.

"What did he look like?" I asked simply, "Did you get a look at him?"

"No," he muttered as he looked away.

"How can you say there was someone else in there if you didn't see them?" I snapped harshly.

"Because someone cut her while I watched," he replied harshly and we fell into silence, my eyes locked on his.

"Somebody cut her while you watched and you don't know what he looked like?" Nancy started.

"You couldn't see the fucker," he gave an insane smile, "You could just see the cuts happening, all at once."

"All at once?" Quentin asked, shocked.

"I mean, it was as if there were four razors cutting her at the same time," he replied, "But invisible razors. She just... opened up..."

My jaw clenched as he backed away from us before suddenly smashing his fist into the wall, a audible crack sounded making Nancy yelp in shock.

"I probably could've saved her," he muttered in a sad voice, "if I'd moved sooner... But I thought it was just another nightmare, like the one I had the night before." He paused. "This guy with knives as fingers."

I stepped closer to the cell only for Quentin to pull me back, "Do you think I did it?" Rod asked earnestly.

"No," I replied simply as Nancy shook her head. Quentin looked between us before looking at the floor, slightly paler than before.

"How are you feeling?" dad asked as I walked in to the house later on, I just shrugged slightly in response as I hung my jacket up by the door. "Honey, you know if you need to talk..."

"I'm okay," I told him simply before going up the stairs, ignoring the sympathetic look he was giving me. When I entered my room, I wasn't surprised to see Glen sat on my bed, his gaze locked on the corkboard where I had my pictures pinned up. "Hits you hard when you realise we were all here and happy a week ago."

He nodded in agreement as I put my bag on my desk chair, glancing at the sketch I'd been drawing of the view out of my bedroom window before I moved to my corkboard and took the picture of me and Dean down. "I really miss them," I sighed as I dropped down to sit next to him.

"Me too," he nodded as he draped his arm around my shoulder as I leant against him. "You haven't been sleeping?" I shook my head simply and moved to rest against the headboard. "You can't?"

"I can," I sighed, "I just..." I paused and bit my lip, not allowing myself to say the exact words Dean had spoken to me the night he'd been killed.

"Don't want to..." he said it for me as I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. "Cass...?"

"I'm fine Glen," I sighed as I looked up to him, "Just... go to bed." He gave me a sorrowful look before getting up and leaving my room, closing the door softly behind him.

It was a few hours later, when I was sat at my computer writing a paper for English when I heard a creaking noise from by my window. "Hello?" I asked, turning slowly towards it and standing up hesitantly. "Glen?"

There was no reply only another creaking noise, biting my lip I moved towards my bedroom door, ready to escape if I had to. A dark figure scrambled through my open window and I flipped the light on to reveal a sheepish looking Quentin. "What are you doing here?" I snapped quietly as he moved towards me and flipped the light off, leaving just the glowing computer screen as our source of light.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied in a whisper, "You looked freaked out when I dropped you off earlier."

"I'm fine," I dodged as I moved to sit on my bed, looking up at him with a sad look, "But there's something you're not telling me."

"What are you...?" he started to protest.

"I saw how pale you went when Rod mentioned knife fingers," I interrupted, "You've been dreaming about him too, haven't you?" He didn't reply, he didn't really need to. "Can you stay?"

He looked a little surprised at my request but he nodded and moved up the bed with me, kicking his shoes off as he did. "You should go to sleep," he muttered to me as I curled myself against him.

"I don't want to," I replied simply as I rested my head on his chest.

"I promise I'll wake you if you start to have a nightmare," he told me softly as he ran a hand through my hair gently.

_My eyes snapped open on their own accord as something shifted next to me, turning my head I noticed that Quentin had fallen asleep, a peaceful look on his face as his arms held me close to him. With a small frown, I sighed in exasperation at him going back on his promise but as he seemed so peaceful I let it slide, nothing had happened to either of us so it was okay._

_With a slight yawn, I untangled myself from my sheets and Quen's arms before I stumbled into my bathroom, flicking the light on and turning the tap for a drink. As I glanced up in to the mirror however I didn't see my refection in my bathroom... instead was an image of the Springwood Police Station... Nancy was there, banging on the window and screaming for some reason. As I watched in confusion she turned towards where I was watching from and screamed for someone, the lack of sound irritating me beyond belief._

_Then, through my irritation came the unmistakable 'Scriiiitch' of the metal fingernails and as I watched a body bag appeared not far from Nancy, the familiar form of Tina inside it as the zipper dropped to reveal her watery eyes desperate to convey some sort of message._

"_Nancy," I muttered as I reached a hand to the mirror, instead of touching glass the whole room pitched forward and I stumbled onto the pavement of the street. "Nancy!"_

_The older girl turned quickly and sighed in relief at the sight of me before my eyes widened at the sight of the familiar knifed hand. "Nancy run!" I screamed making her turn back before darting towards me, away from him. Once she reached me I pitched into a run with her, grabbing her hand and towing her along with me as we ran blind._

_As we ran full pelt down a dark street a sticky substance submerged my ankles making me lose my balance. The concrete seemed to have melted, pulling at my legs and slowing down my escape. "Cassie?" Nancy screamed, having not been affected by the cement._

"_Keep running," I snapped at her as I turned back to see the guy catching up to us, his knives glinting in the blinking streetlight. The claws slashed towards my face making me duck and wrench myself from the cement and pitch forward at a run again now that I was free._

_Nancy had disappeared and Freddy was right behind me as I ran for it, the whistling of the air by my ear every time his knives slashed by my head. It wasn't long before I'd reached my street, and slammed myself through my front door and closing it hard behind me as I dashed up my stairs. "Quentin!" I screamed loudly, "Please, Quentin! Wake me up!"_

_With a loud smash, Freddy launched himself through my bedroom window and tackled me to the ground, his blades at my throat as I tried to wrestle him away from me. Finally getting him off of me I rolled out of the way of another slash and reached for my lamp, launching it at him as hard as I could and just as Freddy launched at me once again..._

My eyes snapped open and I lurched forward in my bed with a gasp, the arm around my waist dropping to the bed as I scrambled away from their hold. "Cassie?" Quentin asked blearily as I pressed my back against my wall, trying to catch my breath.

"You're an asshole," I hissed at him, tears in my eyes as I glared harshly at him.

"What did I do?" he muttered tiredly.

"You told me you'd keep an eye on me," I accused, "But no, you fell asleep and just left me to him!" Tears were pouring down my cheeks at this point as I sank to the floor.

He was next to me in an instant, his hand on my cheek as he brushed my tears away with his thumb, "I'm sorry," he muttered quickly as he locked his gaze with mine, "I'm so sorry... I – I tried to stay awake, I did."

I just shook my head before my eyes snapped to my door as a knock resounded, "Honey?" my dad's voice asked in concern making Quentin groan silently before he dashed across the room and out my window.

"Yeah dad?" I asked after wiping my tears away, unlocking my door and opening it a little so I could look at him.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I nodded weakly, "Just a little nightmare, I'm gonna go straight back to sleep, promise."

"Okay," he nodded, "But if you need anything just call."

"I will," I nodded with a small smile before I shut the door and locked it again before turning to the window where Quentin was climbing back in.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly as he walked over to me, stroking my cheek gently.

"It's okay," I muttered back as I held on to his shirt, "But I'm not going back to sleep tonight..." I paused and closed my eyes and he let out a small sigh before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Cass..." he started to apologise again but I moved on to my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his making him make a pleased sound before pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss.


	4. 04 Funerals, Revelations and Giving Up

The next day found us at yet another of our friends' funerals... Rod had died the night before and the police were saying he'd hung himself. Nancy however was saying it was Freddy and I had reason to believe she was telling the truth thanks to the dream I'd had. I watched his casket lowering into the grave as a tear tracked down my cheek.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the Minister read, "May God be with this young man's soul..." My gaze snapped up to the other side of the grave where most of our parents were stood. As I watched them, they all swapped a quick furtive glance... they knew something that they weren't telling us.

"His life and his death attest to the Scripture's warning that he who lives by the sword shall die by the sword," the Minister carried on, I blocked out what he was saying, whatever it was wasn't the truth.

After the Minister finished his sermon and the mourners had walked away from the grave, I sent one last glance at Rod's headstone before I walked off. I could feel Quentin and Glen watching me worriedly, but I ignored them both and headed over to Dean's grave, settling down on to my knees as I looked at the picture on the headstone.

"I really need your help," I told him quietly, "I know you figured out who Freddy was, that's why he got rid of you; you were going to tell me in the Diner." I don't know why I was saying it, it's not like Dean could tell me what was going on with him being gone and all.

"Cassidy honey?" my mom's voice called from a little way away making me turn my head, "Let's get going."

I nodded to her before looking back to the grave stone, pressing a kiss to my fingertips and pressing it to his photo. "I miss you Dean," I told him quietly before I made my way over to my waiting parents and brother, the latter wrapping his arm around my shoulders when I reached them.

The rest of the day I remained quiet, upstairs in my room, trying to find a guy called Freddy in Springwood's history. It was late into the night when I finally found a story that fit.

_A man by the name of Fred Krueger, known as the son of a hundred maniacs, constructed himself a glove of metal knives. He used to wait in dark alleys as school got out and kidnap the children of Springwood. Some he took to a boiler room in a power plant he used to work in, others to a boiler room in his own basement at home. Freddy's wife found out about the killings and confronted him, only for him to kill her too as their daughter watched. The trial of Fred Krueger was the most infamous in Springwood. Unfortunately someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and he was freed on complication._

_It wasn't long after that, that Fred Krueger went missing, never to be seen again._

"Why are we all dreaming about this man?" I muttered in confusion before falling silent as I listened to my parents going to bed.

"Cassidy dear, sleep time," mom called through my locked door.

"Will do," I called back before flicking my lamp off, "Night!"

"Good night," she called back and I heard her footsteps walking away from my door.

"Fred Krueger," I muttered quietly, "What happened to you?"

"Hey," a voice hissed suddenly, making me turn quickly and roll my eyes at the sight of Quentin climbing through my window again.

"Hey," I replied as I went back to my research.

"Who's Fred Krueger?" he asked curiously as I scanned the page again in thought.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I replied distractedly as I typed into the internet again, "He was a child killer, and then he disappeared."

"Why are you researching him?" he asked me curiously as he sat himself on the end of my bed.

"Because I have the strange feeling that this has something to do with him," I replied, "And if I find out what happened to him I can stop him."

"Cassie?" Glen's voice sounded from the door making me turn and head over, unlocking it and letting him in, he settled to glare at Quentin.

"Not now," I hissed simply as I went back to my computer, "I'm too busy for you guys to be arguing in my room."

"That's why I'm in here," Glen muttered, "What are you still doing up?"

"Oh give over," I snapped, "I just went to the funeral of the third of my friends to die... you really think I'm gonna go to sleep?" the two guys swapped a look, "Exactly, I'm gonna use my time to actually figure out what the hell is happening here."

The next day had me at the local library, looking through past news papers as I researched more on the Krueger case. I'd been there since opening at 10am and I was pretty sure it was getting close to 5pm when my phone rang in my pocket.

"'Lo?" I asked tiredly as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Where are you?" Glen asked curiously.

"Library," I replied simply as I flicked to the next article.

"Wh... Never mind," he sighed, "I'll come get you."

"I'm fine Glen," I muttered, "I'll just walk home when I'm done."

"You sure?" he asked worriedly making me groan slightly.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't Glen," I replied simply before hanging up and going back to my reading.

"You've been here all day," the Librarian commented as I huffed and sat back in my seat about an hour later, running my hands over my face. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, its fine I just..." I yawned slightly as she leaned in to see my notes and the articles.

"Hmm," she sighed, "I guess your parents haven't told you about him then." My eyes darted to her and I sat up straight. "I could... but I probably shouldn't."

"Please," I practically begged her.

The Librarian sighed and took a seat in the chair next to me as I looked at her, "As you've probably read, Fred Krueger was a child killer," she told me letting me nod, "He got at least twenty kids, kids from Springwood that most of the people around here knew. It drove everyone crazy when we didn't know who was doing it... but it was even worse when he was caught." I arched my eyebrow.

"Lawyers got fat, the judge got famous," she carried on, "but someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and Fred Krueger was free, just like that."

"That's all I've got," I muttered, "But what I need to know is... is he still alive?"

The Librarian smiled grimly, "He wouldn't have stopped," she replied, "He would have got more kids the first chance he got... they found nearly ten bodies in his boiler room at his house. But the law couldn't touch him." I looked up at her again, "What was needed were some private citizens willing to do what had to be done... a bunch of us parents tracked him down after they let him go."

I frowned slightly, remembering the look shared between the parents of myself and my friends, "We found him in an old boiler room, just like before," she told me, "Saw him lying there in that caked red and yellow sweater he always wore, drunk and asleep with his weird knives by his side..." she hesitated, "We poured gasoline all around the place, left a trail out of the door, locked the door then..."

"You lit him on fire," I finished as I bit at my lip, the image of his burned face appearing in front of my eyes.

"But... just when it seemed not even the devil could live in there any more – he crashed out like a banshee, all on fire – swinging those finger-knives every which direction and screaming..." she carried on with tears in her eyes, "he was going to get us by killing all our kids..."

"All those men, even Lt Thompson, none could do what had to be done," she sighed, "Krueger was rolling around, screaming so loud the whole state could hear – no one could take the gun and kill him good and proper... no one but Marge Thompson."

"Nancy's mom," I muttered in shock.

"Nancy's mom, Tina's parents, Dean's, Quentin's, Rod's..." she agreed making me wince, "And yours and Glen's too."

The Librarian left after that, not realising the implications of what she'd told me, either that or not caring. I sat there for a while after she's told me, thinking it all through before I collected my things together and headed home, pausing at the sight of the bars on Nancy's windows before I headed inside.

"Cassidy I need to talk to you!" Mom called as I headed upstairs, I just ignored her and went to my room, my thoughts buzzing through my skull loud enough to give me a headache.

"Cass..." Glen stopped me as I went into my room, "I uh... there's something you need to know." Turning towards him, I waited. "Quentin, he uh..."

I knew what was coming... he'd fallen asleep. Before Glen even said the words, my knees buckled from underneath me and I dropped to the floor hard, dropping all my things as I went. My mouth stayed shut to all the things I needed and wanted to say, and instead of the sorrow that wanted to get out... anger bubbled up inside me.

"Cassidy..." Glen started but I shook my head and pulled myself into my room, slamming my door shut as I did.

I didn't bother locking it, so Glen followed me in, coming in just in time to see me pulling my drawings, sketches and photos off my walls and cork board as tears streamed down my face. The last photo on the wall was one of me, Dean and Quentin, laughing at the camera at some carnival a few months earlier. After pulling it off the wall I sank to my knees once more and sobbed, clutching the photo to my chest as Glen wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

Mom and dad must have heard me, because they came rushing into my room, looking around at the carnage before mom collected me from Glen and wrapped me in her arms. "My darling, my baby," she hushed at me, "It's all going to be okay..." I just carried on sobbing... finally giving up because without Dean I barely coped but without Quentin either, I was as good a dead already.


	5. 05 All Your Fault

That night I didn't bother fighting the sleep, Freddy could come all he wanted, but I sure as hell was going to take him down with me. Only... I didn't dream, whether Freddy was just busy or not, I didn't know. But I was woken by a heart wrenching scream making me jump from my bed and burst across from my room and into Glen's. There was blood everywhere and as I collapsed to my knees a scream sounded from my mom who had joined me at the door.

"Glen," I whimpered softly, finally completely defeated... there was no sorrow, no anger, just... emptiness.

And everything after that was a blur, the police were in and out of the house all night, and most of the next day. Some of them attempted to talk to me as I sat on the sofa in the lounge, my knees drawn up to my chest as I stared blankly in front of me. It wasn't until the next evening that Nancy's dad came to talk to me.

"I know it's hard to think at a time like this, Cassidy," he sighed, "But can you think of anyone who could've done such a thing?"

"He did it," I replied quietly yet firmly as my gaze locked on his, mom and dad standing next to him.

"Who? Who did it?" he persisted.

"Krueger," I replied seriously, "He killed Glen, Quentin, Dean, Rod and Tina and now he's coming for me and Nancy and it's all, your fault!" I was yelling now and I hadn't even noticed I was on my feet. "You killed him, burned him alive and he told you he'd be back for us but you DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"This is a flesh and blood killer we're talking about," dad started.

"Like Rod?" I snapped, "Rod didn't fucking kill anyone!"

"I found something, Donald," the coroner walked into the lounge as I slumped back into my seat, "Should remind you of something..." I looked up and in his hand was a thin steel blade, razor sharp and attached to some sort of ring and armature.

"Only place I ever heard of such a thing before was ten years ago," he continued, "Remember that fucker Fred Krueger?" With that Lt Thompson was out of the door like a shot.

"Cassidy dear?" Mom started but I just turned and gave her a blank look before I walked away from both my parents and out of the house, sitting myself on the curb outside.

Everything was still a buzz around me but I ignored it all, ignoring the sympathetic glances I received from the medics and police men. Ignoring the questions directed at me, instead my gaze locked on the house opposite me... the house in which my brother's girlfriend lived... the house that would always remind me about this terrible week.

Week! Would you believe it? It was only a week ago that everything was normal, that all my friends were alive that my brother was joking about Dean and Quentin being my boyfriends... a lone tear tracked down my cheek and I just sat there staring into nothingness.


End file.
